


Punishment and Reward

by Shades_0f_Cool



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Universe, Canon ages, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Punishment, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), a touch of fluff, foot play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shades_0f_Cool/pseuds/Shades_0f_Cool
Summary: After another one of Eren’s reckless bouts on an expedition outside the Walls, Levi is furious. And when Captain Levi is furious, there’s punishment neither Eren nor his body can ever hope to forget.





	

            “What the fuck, Eren?”

            With a single shove of his wrists, Captain Levi pushed me back against the wall of his room. The impact knocked the breath right out of my lungs, and even though he hadn’t risen his tone in the slightest, his insistent reprimand made my ears ring with an uncomfortable tingle. 

            He breathed heavily, which was nothing compared to the pants that were ripped from my chest by his bout of man-handling. 

            “Why? I just did what was needed to be done. I couldn’t just let our backup get snatched one by one by that abnormal, could I?” 

            My tenacious argument left my lips on a whoosh of air in a vain attempt to reason with him. But his furious expression told me that no amount of reasoning would be enough to stop the storm he was about to unleash on me. 

            “You disobeyed a direct order from your superior, Eren. From me as your Captain. You jeopardized the whole mission in your reckless attempt to save a few members of the reinforcement team. You risked much more than just your own life; but your fucking brain is too slow to get that, isn’t it?” 

            Every syllable he spat at me was dripping with rage at my disobedience. The ever-present desire to please him, to make him regard me as a valuable soldier of his squad flared up inside me and made my nerve endings tingle with the need to make him see my point. Even if he was right, I was not going to back down now. I'd saved those soldiers' lives, and even if it had been reckless and impulsive, we'd been able to return to the Walls with more men than we would have if I hadn’t stepped in. 

            “Captain, please. Can I just—” I approached him in an impulsive try to calm him with my proximity, but his hands shot up before I could follow their way with my eyes and he used them to give me another rough shove. This time, I stayed pressed up to the wall, not wanting to catch another one of his blows. 

            “No, you fucking can’t. What you’ll do now is shut the fuck up and listen to your superior for once.” 

            He shot forward and grabbed my shirt, pulling me close enough to make our chests meet. I tried fervently to fight down the hot wave of arousal that surged through me whenever I felt the tiniest bit of his body on my own, willing it away in favor to keep the cool head this heated situation required. 

            “If you can’t even listen to your Captain, you’re not a soldier. You are _nothing_ , just as stupid as the titans we encounter on a regular basis. The reason you’re standing here right now is because I pulled your sorry ass from the fucking mess you brought yourself in.” 

            “I know, but Captain—” 

            The harsh slap he administered on my face shut me right up. My lip split with the force he used to make me obey; my cheek burning with the sting of his palm. 

            “I told you to shut the fuck up, didn’t I?” 

            Leaning in as fast at lightning, he grabbed my shirt in his small fists and dragged me across the room. I stumbled after his him, begging him to release me, but he didn’t give a damn about my wishes. Not anymore. I had angered him to the point of no return, and I knew that if there was anything that would put me up for a sound punishment faster than I could blink, it was disobedience. 

            When he reached his four-poster bed, he pushed me down on the mattress. I bounced twice before I came to a standstill, my injuries from earlier throbbing in protest. Even though I tried to fight it, Levi’s scent, which clung to the sheets and pillows beneath my trembling body, filled my nose and clouded my senses in an instant. I released a strangled moan, but not because the force he used with me made my injured body scream with pain. It was solely because I was laying exactly where he had pounded into my ass like there was no tomorrow just a few short hours ago, before we left for our expedition. 

            He rounded the bed and lifted one of his beautifully shaped legs up on my chest before he huffed with a vicious curse on his lips. “What do you get for not listening to your Captain, Eren?” 

            I looked up at him from my submissive position on the bed, momentarily entranced by the imposing power he emitted. Being short did nothing to diminish the striking authority that made armies bend to his will. He was a force of nature, a predator ready to devour his prey until there was nothing left. And fuck, did I want to be devoured by him. I wanted to be tamed with everything he had to give me, with every last punishment he put my body through. Against my will, I felt my cock grow hard with anticipation. I knew what was about to come, and even if I was aware of the pain I was a second away from enduring at his hand, my body refused to react in any other way than pure arousal. 

            “P-Punishment, sir.” I managed the words on nothing more than a whisper, my voice hazy with the building need for him to finally set his perfect hand on me. 

            His foot pressed down on my chest, effectively stealing every last breath that was still rearing beneath my ribcage. I moaned shamelessly, paralyzed with the feeling of having the air ripped away from me. Just when I felt a bout of dizziness warping the edge of my vision, he released me and I struggled to refill my burning lungs with air. I keeled over with a mix of coughs and pants, which only served to ignite a satisfied glint in his eyes. 

            Almost lazily, he took his cravat in hand and loosened the material. He proceeded to fold it with meticulous care and laid it down on the nightstand beside my head. 

            “Undress.” It was only one word, but it held all the order I could fathom. 

            I sat up, wincing as my injuries stung once again, but ignored the lingering pain with the need to please him in any way I could. His dominant side forced my submissiveness out of hiding with just one word; like a side-effect that would only emerge after he injected my system with the drug that was his command over me. 

            I slipped my sweat-soaked shirt over my head, baring my chest to him, which still held the traces of drying blood on it. His gaze travelled over me and I arched my back to give him all the more to see. His lips pressed into a tight line as he took in my taut nipples, which were already blown hard with arousal. We both knew that he was the only one who could make me come on the spot with just one order. This was how much power he held over me, and giving myself to him with every last fiber of my being was exactly what I wanted; what I _needed_. 

            Leaning back and lifting my back up, I stripped my pants and underwear, putting everything I had to offer on obvious display for his voracious stare. His smoldering grey eyes travelled over my fully erect cock, but he didn’t grant my most throbbing part any attention. It was part of my punishment; I had to beg for it until he was satisfied. 

            “Take off my shoes.” 

            I struggled to obey, crawling off the bed and falling to my knees beside him. Opening the buckles on each one of his high boots, I leaned down to pull them off his enticing legs. I bit my lip until it hurt so much that I mewled lowly. Everything I had in me demanded that I touch him; craved for any part of his body, however small, on my own. But I was familiar enough with his punishments to know I could only touch when he gave me permission to touch. 

            With one swift motion, he put a foot up and slapped his instep across the same cheek that was already pounding with the imprint of his palm. 

            “Kiss my feet. Show me what a good little shit you can be.” 

            It was humiliation in its purest form, but I couldn’t hold back from bending down until my back popped with the low angle, greedy to show him just how much of me was his to command. He switched our positions, sitting down on the bed while crossing his legs and dangling his delicate ankle in front of my face. I felt my eyes blaze when hot tears of emotion pricked at my irises. Fixing his gaze with mine, I slowly sank my lips to his foot and licked a wet trail across his toes. The shudder that went through him didn’t escape my notice and I could feel the growing bulge inside his pants much more than I could actually see it. Which only served to make me triple my efforts to fulfill the command he had given me. I dipped my tongue leisurely over each toe, suckling and kissing until a thin thread of warm saliva connected my mouth to his foot whenever I pulled back. He watched me with rapt attention, not once straying from the view of my bouncing head on his small foot. I knew that he was holding in his own moans at this point, getting close to the same state of helpless arousal I was currently trapped in. 

            “Ahh—Fuck… Shit.” He released an alluring little whine that made my toes curl and my balls tighten between my legs. I felt the sticky drops of precome spilling over the head of my dick to run down in rivulets of primal need. I was yearning for him with every last thread in my body. I needed him more than I needed my next breath, and he knew that all too well. 

            “Stop,” he said, making me halt immediately. 

            I released his pinky toe with a wet pop and looked up at him while I was kneeling on the floor, ready for his next order. 

            He stripped his shirt, leaving his perfect milky chest topped with its glorious pink nipples open to my hungry gaze. I ate him up with my eyes, imagining the taste of him on my tongue. “Get up here on all fours. Show me that tight little ass of yours.” 

            I heaved my weight on the bed, a persistent tremor shaking my body as I rose on my hands and knees. I pushed my ass out just like he'd asked and closed my eyes when I felt cool leather graze against the tender skin of my bottom. Levi didn’t grant me a chance to anticipate the first blow. I screamed out when the crop connected with my bare ass, filling the room with a mix of the sharp slap and my lingering groans. 

            “How often did you defy my direct order on the field today, you shitty little brat?” 

            “Th-Th-” I closed my mouth and tried again. The first blow had effectively disarmed my voice cords, along with my ability to form coherent sentences. “Three t-times, sir.” 

            “Exactly.” He murmured as his palm began to rub over the screaming spot his crop had left on my behind. “Three times. Which is why three blows is what you’re going to get for disobeying me.” 

            I clenched my teeth with an audible crunch and fisted my hands in the sheets until they crumpled with the force I used on the sheer fabric. Even if I knew what was coming now, I couldn’t help screaming even harder when he slapped the crop against my other ass cheek this time. The pain was nothing short of unendurable, and it made my asshole twitch with the greedy anticipation of having him inside, plowing me into the mattress until a tight coil of needy nerves was all that was left of me. 

            I felt the tears pool inside my eyes, and when they fell, I did nothing to stop them. I mumbled his name, unable to scream with a throat that was already sore when the crop came down with its final blow. My arms gave out from under me and my face connected with the soft comforter that smelled just like him. 

            “Good boy,” he whispered, and even through the mist of dominance, I could hear the soft innuendo of appreciation in his voice. 

            It made me smile stupidly into the sheets, even while the entirety of my ass was encased in searing wildfire. His warm palms came down on my behind once again, and the soothing circles he rubbed over the whipped spots he had left on me were enough to take the edge off the pain. I heard him pop the cap of a bottle, but I was not capable of turning my head to discern the liquid he was opening, my head rendered useless in a bout of exhaustion that breezed over my body. It could be salve to calm the sting on my welts, or it could be the lube he used to fuck me senseless. 

            When I felt a slicked tip prodding at my tight entrance that was not his finger, I bit down on the sheet without hesitation. Sick curiosity made my strength return to the point that I could lift my head and shoot a nervous glance at him. He had joined me on the bed, bending over my ass as he positioned the crop’s handle against my opening. 

            “Relax Eren,” he commanded, but the sharp tinge to his voice was gone. “Let me in.” 

            It sounded almost like a plea, and I opened up willingly. The crop pushed past my initial ring of tight muscle and I moaned at the sensation of being filled with the object he had just used to punish me. The slick leather felt cool and foreign inside my ass, and I craved the warm girth of his cock once again. 

            “Move, Eren. Fuck the crop like it’s my cock you’re bouncing on.” 

            Another hot cry tore from my throat as I got up on all fours again and pushed my ass back on the hard handle, feeling as it slipped inside me with another few inches. 

            “Ca- Captain, I… ahh... I-I can’t take anymore. Please, let me come.” 

            My request left my mouth on a throaty moan, and I pushed back on the short crop even more. It was embedded inside me to the hilt and I winced at the prickly fullness it elicited deep inside me. 

            “Go on. Ride it.” His command left no room for objections and I started to push to and fro on the leather stick, riding it just like he ordered me to. I was so fucking close to coming all over the bed; it took herculean effort to hold back. I needed to release so bad, I felt like I was going insane with the power it took to deny myself sweet relief. 

            With a quick motion that left my hole twitching, he removed the crop and it took a moment to get used to the emptiness it left behind. 

            My breath came rattled and sloppy when I felt the tip of his slicked cock at my stretched hole. I bit my lip when he slammed into me with one single stroke, stretching me open until I felt like breaking. 

            “Shh, endure it.” He buried his fingers in my hair and I was already bracing myself for the pain when he used it as leverage to tug my head back, but instead, he began to wrap the soft brunette strands around his fingers to play with them. 

            The feeling of being touched tenderly and rammed into at the same time was a heady mixture of pleasure and pain that made my thumping heart shoot into overdrive. 

            “Captain, I—ahh—“ A string of garbled phrases left my lips in a breathy cry when I lost the ability to speak at last. 

            “You’re so fucking tight, Eren, even tighter than usual. Did getting whipped turn you on so much, you filthy little thing? Or was it riding my crop with that needy ass of yours?” 

            I picked up on the praise in his words, even if it would have been hidden to anyone else. Fuck, I loved when he talked dirty to me. And even more when he praised me.

            “Captain, please—don’t stop.” I moaned as I rutted my hips back against his cock, meeting him halfway to unleash an even rougher pounding on my tight hole around him. 

            “Oh, no. I’m not done with you, Eren.” 

            I would have wept tears of joy if there was any tear fluid left in my body when I felt him showering my back with kisses that were too gentle to be considered as anything else but a display of affection on his part. I arched my back into his mouth, begging him silently to kiss me more, to mark my body with the lips I wanted to feel on me for the rest of eternity. The sweet sensation made me tighten around his hard length once again and then we both got wrapped up in the hot mess of our mixed moans and screams as we reached our peaks at the same time; him filling me up with hot spurts of his come, me releasing all over his creamy satin sheets. 

            For a few long moments, the only thing that drifted around us were our heavy pants. I felt utterly spent, and a heavy blanket of fulfilling satisfaction wrapped me into its tight warmth. I reveled in the feeling of Levi’s weight on my body and searched for anything to say that would make him stay there forever. 

            “Don’t ever fucking do that again.” His words whispered over my neck like a caress and I wished he would turn me around and kiss me with the same tenderness. 

            I was momentarily confused about what he meant, when he spoke again. 

            “Fuck.” He cursed. “I thought I wouldn’t be able to save your ass this time.” 

            Even through the thick haze of my afterglow, his words reached me, their meaning striking me straight through my heart. 

            He had been scared. He had been scared of losing me, and that was exactly why his fear had turned into the rage I had just witnessed. It was his way of showing me that he accepted me by his side, and wanted to keep me there. 

            The love I harbored for him burst out of its seams and filled my entire body with giddy joy. He was the only person on this planet who could make me feel this way, and even if I was only a boy compared to him, I knew that I could never hope to find someone like him. We may not have lived in freedom, and we possibly never would, and yet he was giving me the only freedom I’d ever need. He was my ticket to a place that felt safe; even if the world outside was swallowed by terror. 

            Even if he’d commanded me not to in this moment, I wouldn’t have listened. With the last strength my body could muster, I turned and wrapped him into my arms. To say I wasn’t shocked at his lack of resistance would have been an understatement; which was exactly why I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of him in my arms with every single one of my senses. 

            He released a soft breath that travelled over my collarbone and I squeezed him closer, threading my fingers in his silky black hair and cradling his head to my chest. 

            “I won’t disobey again, Captain. I won’t make you worry anymore.” 

            He opened his mouth and I knew the protest was on the tip of his tongue. Usually, he’d tell me that he would never waste his time with worrying about a shitty little brat like me, but today, he stayed silent. 

            His arms wrapped around my body and he placed a single kiss on my neck before he trailed his lips over my jawline and up to my mouth. I opened my eyes when I felt him just above my trembling lips and it took every restraint I had in me to not lean in and take his kiss by force. He caressed the bruise he had left on my cheek and bent down to lick it, drawing a delicious shiver out of me. 

            “Captain, uhm…” I urged myself to go on and not back down, like I had all those times before. Today felt different and I wanted to try. “I have a request, if I may…” 

            I trailed off when Levi chuckled softly and raised a questioning eyebrow at me. I got the feeling that he knew exactly what I wanted to ask of him, but that didn’t stop me from doing it anyway.

            “Captain, I—Can you… May I ask you to kiss me? Please?” 

            A hot surge of nervousness and embarrassment consumed my pounding heart and I fought against the urge to avert my gaze from his beautiful grey orbs. 

            He grew still against my body and I knew I had made a mistake. Trying to backtrack, I opened my mouth to apologize, but he shut me up with a finger on my lips. 

            “I thought you’d never have the balls to ask.” 

            I didn’t have time to let the whirling surprise register on my brain when his lips came down on mine. He was everything I had imagined, and more. His lips were sweet, salty, brusque and tender on mine, filling me up with happiness down to my very core. I was sure that this was what bliss must feel like, and in that moment, I knew that I would always fight for him, no matter what obstacles life decided to throw in our way.

            He was my safe haven, my moment of calm in a world that was never still; the home I would always come to. If wings represented freedom, then that was what he meant to me. He was my wings, and the wind beneath them.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. Heh. Hehehe.  
> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for clicking, reading, dropping me comments and kudos. <3  
> [Tumblr](https://bi-chrome.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/j.ackrmn/)


End file.
